


The Internet is for porn

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, the internet is for porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers est quelqu'un de très adaptable. Il s'est même habitué à internet, mais il y a certaines choses auxquelles il ne s'habituera sans doute jamais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is for porn

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci a été écrit pour le multifandom kink meme de Drakys sur Dreamwidth, le prompt était "The internet is for porn"

Il fallait le dire, malgré les apparences, Steve Rogers était quelqu'un de très adaptable. La plupart des natifs des années 20 auraient sans doute terminé une camisole blanche sur le dos s'ils avaient comme lui été catapultés dans les années 2010. Pas Steve, il avait pris la chose comme tout le reste, héroïquement. Et malgré quelques références qu'il ne captait pas, il s'était relativement bien fait à la vie au 21ème siècle.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, il était très heureux de participer au Stage Stark Pour l'Aide à l'Intégration à la Vie Moderne Des Soldats Congelés 101 ™. Pour traduire, Tony l'avait invité à rester chez lui une semaine, alors que Pepper faisait une tournée de conférences à sa place, et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à regarder la télé et à apprendre des blagues. Blagues cochonnes pour la plupart, mais après tout il était soldat, il avait l'habitude. En quelques jours, il s'était mis à jour sur la plupart des choses que Fury ne lui avait pas dites lors de son intense débriefing sur ce qu'il avait raté durant son coma, à savoir les pop references, les médias, les peoples, l'argot, la musique et le cinéma.

Aujourd'hui, comme quelques fois, Tony était en train de s'occuper d'un ou l'autre de ses bolides, et Steve venait d'allumer l'ordinateur. Il avait initialement prévu de descendre dessiner les motos, ou Tony, ou les deux, mais après réflexion, il avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps seul et approfondir ses connaissances de l'informatique. Il n'avait jamais fait ça tout seul, mais il avait déjà bien regardé Tony, et il avait de toute façon l'aide de JARVIS si jamais quelque chose lui posait problème, ou s'il avait une question. Chose qui arriva quelques minutes à peine plus tard.

"Hem, Jarvis?"

"Monsieur?"

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ces mots qui s'affichent quand je tape une recherche?"

"Des suggestions de recherche Monsieur, basées sur les premiers mots de votre recherche ainsi que les demandes les plus fréquentes."

"Donc c'est normal si, quand je tape mon nom, les mots qui s'affichent en premier sont "Steve Rogers nu" et "Steve Rogers gay"?"

"Parfaitement normal, Monsieur."

Steve hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur l'écran. Il était presque sûr que personne ne pouvait avoir de photos de lui nu, pas de problème avec ça, mais il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire qui aurait pu le faire qualifier de gay. Il souriait beaucoup certes, et était de nature joyeuse, mais quand même. 

Dix minutes et une longue diatribe sur un forum par un dénommé AsSgardian, secondé par un certain TeddyBear16, plus tard, il se souvenait le laïus de Tony sur les mots qui n'avaient pas exactement le même sens qu'à son époque et était rouge comme une pivoine. Pas tant qu'on ait pu imaginer ça de lui, mais surtout des images qui accompagnaient l'explication, certaines dessinées, d'autre des photos qu'il savait parfaitement être retouchées. Il comprit également pourquoi la troisième proposition du moteur de recherche avait été "Steve Roger Tony Stark".

Malgré la chaleur de ses joues, il continua le long de la page, arrivant à une phrase soulignée en bleu. Tony lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des liens la veille, et il sut parfaitement quoi faire avec. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce que voulait dire l'acronyme NSFW, mais pas grave, il comprendrait sans doute tout seul.

Il aurait sans doute dû se demander avant. Il aurait sans doute aussi du être intrigué par les petites fenêtres de dialogues qui s'ouvraient et lui demandaient s'il était chaud. Mais il regarda tout de même la vidéo, amusé par le fait qu'on puisse faire des films avec lui pour héros…

Pendant quatre minutes vingt huit le film lui apparut comme une retranscription de leurs exploits, à Tony et lui, jusqu'à ce que l'armure vole au loin, que le costume fut arraché, et que le sujet du film change totalement. Steve rougissait de seconde en seconde alors que les grognements des deux acteurs emplissaient la pièce. Il était pétrifié, incapable de fermer la fenêtre, et faillit faire un bond quand la voix calme de JARVIS se fit à nouveau entendre.

"Si vous vous demandiez, Monsieur, la petite étoile jaune en haut signifie que l'utilisateur de cet ordinateur a mis cette page dans ses favoris, afin de pouvoir y accéder plus facilement."

Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un rire dans sa voix artificielle.


End file.
